The coating of papers with a variety of pigmented colors is well known in the paper-making industry. For some coated paper applications, low sheet gloss is a desirable attribute. Low gloss coated papers, i.e., those having a matte or dull finish, are produced by using large particle size pigments or by special finishing techniques such as etched or sandblasted supercalender rolls. Although these techniques produce low sheet gloss in the resultant coated paper, they can also adversely affect other coated paper characteristics, such as printability. When large particle size pigments or surface roughening calendering techniques are used high ink gloss and printability may suffer.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method of achieving low sheet gloss coated paper without the necessity of using large pigment particles and/or specialized calendering techniques such that low sheet gloss is obtained but high ink gloss is also retained.